Needles
Running, running. That's all I seem to do these days. Yet everyone continues to get in my way when I only want to run. The dark continues to run after me, and he's always in second place. Silly, silly darkness, I'm going to stay in first, just as long as no one gets in my way. You will never catch me, even if you try. A girl walks into the park, humming a tune as she strolls past these dark trees, and the things that hid behind them. Silly one, why are you in my way? Don't make me lose, I'll simply die if I come in second, I've worked too hard for this. The girl turns, her eyes wide with fear as she hears the ripple through the bushes. "W-who's th-there?" "Only me, darling. And it seems as if you've gotten in my way." She attempts to turn and run, but it's me who's supposed to be in first. Not this filthy waste of space. I leap, grabbing her arm in the process. Twisting, cracking, breaking. Soon her screams echo through this dark, empty park. How sweet, she's cheering for me. I tear her shirt as I rip open her chest, red spatters, and the screams stop. "What a stupid fan," I mutter, "how dare you stop cheering?" Then the ground rumbles, and the lighting grows dimmer. "Sorry, dearie, but I must go, wouldn't want to make second!" So I run again, licking my fingers as I go. She was such a nice fan, too bad I had to leave her. Oh, but now my head hurts. Has the dark gotten closer? I don't want to lose yet, we haven't finished the race. Wait, were those voices I heard? Voices, and laughter, ha-ha, and drunken falls. I'm sure they'll make wonderful fans, how fun. Friends? Don't run, I thought you were helping me. And maybe you could scream, just a little bit louder? Pretty please? So I run faster, they obviously want to see me. I laugh as they stumble and fall to the ground. "Now we can have fun guys." My smile grows wider as I tear my fans apart, limb by limb, and the intestines that once kept them alive, now were in shreds and smeared across the sidewalk and grass. I dip my face into the warm blood that spilled from their freshly dead bodies and licked my lips tasting the fear that took over their thoughts. So indulged in the beautiful artwork I created, that I didn't even notice the lights going out around me, until I looked up as I heard a noise. I suppose the dark finally did catch up. But I don't want the race to end yet, I'm not done. My eyes widen, fear taking over. Dark, no! I'm not ready! I blink, for a single second, then open my eyes once more. I see a dim white room, with strange shapes around me. Where did the dark go? I feel a sharp point in my arm, and before I close my eyes again, I hear shouts of glee. Then the darkness returns, and there's no where to run. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness